Love Story
by xAnimex07
Summary: AU: Song-Fic of Hermione showing Fleur that she was making a mistake of marrying Bill, instead of her. Excerpt: . “ This song was about something that was very special to me and I know that I won’t ever let go of it, no matter were it is.” M for safety!


I was bored on this snowy winter day and Christmas is getting closer each day. I thought that this song would be perfect for these two girls and so I decided to write this Song-Fic. If people like it so much, I might continue with a couple of next chapters. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the brilliant characters that J.K Rowling has written about and I give her all the credit and I don't own Taylor Swift's song either so… Enjoy!

_Dreaming/ Flashback _& **singing**

* * *

**My Love Story**

Now sitting here, in front of my piano, I finish my masterpiece that I've wanted to write about all these years since I met her. Yes, I said her. The one who took my heart all those years ago at Hogwarts during my fourth year and I don't regret it one bit after that. I stood up and placed the music next to my jacket for tomorrow. I closed my eyes and sighed: the day she was going to be purposed to by my best friend's older brother. This was my chance to win her over from him and see that I loved her. Love was something that should never be played with, even with this.

I walked from my music room into my bedroom down the hall, in my lonely flat in London. I closed my eyes and smiled. All those memories from that year came flooding back, along with the dreading morning… 

_That lovely face with the long flowing blond hair in the wind by the lake, smiling at me as I walked over to her and hugged her good-bye. Her long thin figure against my average teenager one seemed to fit perfectly together. I looked up in her soft blue eyes that grasped my heart and wouldn't let go, were staring down at mine. Pale fingers traced my cheekbone and rested her hand on my cheek. The words that have haunted me all those years since they left her mouth played in my head again…_

_" Wait for me, 'ermione…" She whispered to my ear and left a lingering kiss on my cheek. She left after that, never really noticing me or how I've longed to be with her. I will have wait to show how much she means to me, seeing how everything else around us is a lie…_

* * *

The next morning came and everything was a burr. I woke up and made breakfast before jumping into a quick shower as Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville walked into my flat. I think Ginny saw my piece that finished because she was yelling out ' Oh My God! This is Perfect!' over and over again. I laughed at her as I walked over to them in a pair of jeans and a white turtleneck shirt. They smiled at me and hugged me before we sat down in the sunken in living room.

" I see that Ginny has found what I wanted to perform tonight." I stated and smiled at Ginny, who was blushing into Harry's shoulder and I giggled. " I don't mind that you have already looked at it. Would like to hear how it sounds?" I asked them as I walked over to the piano and opened the keys.

" Ya!" Luna yelped out and grabbed Neville's hand. She blushed and he tightened their grip a little.

" Yes, Mione! I looks good and with your voice its going to be perfect I bet!" Harry stated and smiled at me.

I smiled back and cracked my fingers lightly before playing the piece for them. I thought of her as the words flowed out of my mouth and rang out with the music of my heart. I closed my eyes as the last part came and let my voice take them over, which happened. I looked at them as I hit the last note and they were staring at me with wide-eyes and dropped mouths.

" Was it that bad?" I asked sadly and closed the piano and looked at the ground. I kinda guess that last night's work on the piece was a bad idea and I sighed but then Luna and Ginny jumped onto the feet.

" Are you kidding me! It was brilliant Hermione! Who ever you want, will fall for you! No doubt about it!" Ginny squealed and hugged me. I relaxed in her embrace but sighed again. She didn't know that I was in love with the person, who her brother was in love with too.

" I agree with you, Ginny. I was really good. Bloody good actually." Neville said and stood up next to Luna. He rapped his arm around her waist and smiled at me. " It needs a little help with the instruments. You could add a guitar and a little drum to it. Just a thought though." He added and looked at Harry.

I thought about it and smiled at Neville. " I like it. Now I just need to people who can play guitar and drums…" She thought and Harry jumped to the drum set. " Thanks Harry and now for…" But Luna walked over to the guitar and put the strap over her shoulder. I looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow. " Luna, you know how to play the guitar?"

Luna laughed and played a few cords on the guitar. " Ya, I know enough to play." She gave me one of her award winning smiles and I sat back down at the piano.

We practiced all afternoon until two hours before the party came is when we departed to get ready for the party. I closed the door behind Harry and walked into my closet, to find an outfit. I found my short-sleeved red sparkly shirt and a black leather skirt to match it. My only pair of Stiletto boots I grabbed and I walked out of my closet to look at myself. I smiled and giggled. I'm glad that I never dress like this that often or it might become a crime in my book. I walked over to my dresser and brushed my hair out and straightened my hair a little bit, leaving it wavy. I grabbed my make-up case and walked into the bathroom to put a little on. I grabbed my Prada bag and shut off the lights around my flat. I grabbed the sheet music and my door keys before Aspirating to the Burrow.

I looked at the odd looking house that the Wealsey's owned and walked down the dirt path to the front door and knocked on the door. I heard people talking on the other side and a blond girl opened the door that looked oddly familiar.

" Gabrielle?" I asked amazed at her figure and she giggled at me as I walked in.

" Oui, 'ermione. It'z me." Gabrielle answered me and closed the door behind us.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw Mrs. Wealsey cooking with Charlie and Percy. Molly turned around and smiled at me. She opened her arms for me and I walked into them.

" Hello Hermione. How are you?" She asked me and I hugged her.

" I've been fine, Mrs. Wealsey. I hope that you still have that piano here." I hoped so because I didn't want to get mine from home but she smiled at me and nodded.

" Yes, dear. It's still here. Why don't you say 'Hi' to Arthur and the others in the living room."

I nodded and walked into the other room. I saw Arthur, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, Gabrielle, Ron, the Twins, Luna, Harry and Ginny sitting some where in the room, talking among themselves. That didn't last long until Fred and George ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

" Mione! How have you been?" They asked me together as they let go of me and I giggled.

" I've been better." I said to them and faced the others. " Good Evening Arthur, Bill, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Delacour." I said politely and sat in the empty love seat across from Luna and Ginny. They nodded at me and returned the greeting before returning to their conversation. I noticed that someone was missing here and then I felt someone sit down next to me.

" Nice of you to join us, Fleur." Luna told me and I stiffened. I didn't turn my head, I didn't move. I just sat very still. I felt two eyes on me and I closed my eyes, hoping that she wouldn't start talking to me but I was wrong…

" 'ello, 'ermione." Fleur whispered into my ear, making me shiver and look the other way more.

" Hello to you too, Fleur. Excuse me, I need some fresh air." I said quickly before walking fast out into the backyard. I walked out to the edge of the garden, where I watched the sunset and sighed. ' She's going to be the death of me tonight…' I thought to myself and then heard footsteps behind me.

" 'ermione? Why did 'ou run from me?" Fleur asked me as she got closer and I turned to my head so I couldn't look at her.

" Why did you betray me?" I whispered to myself and sighed. I turned around to face Fleur but I stared at the ground. " It was getting crowded in the room." I lied and began to walk away but she grabbed my wrist.

" Zats a lie, 'ermione. Are 'ou running away from me?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug and I stiffened. I looked straight ahead and relaxed.

" Yes, I'm running away from you." I said coolly and stepped out of the embrace and began to walk away, when she asked me the one thing I didn't want to hear tonight.

" Why didn't 'ou wait for me?" Fleur called out to me and I stopped walking.

I closed my eyes and shook my head at her. " No…No…" I whispered to no one and I finally turned around and looked at her. She was wearing a white sweater and a light blue skirt with the same shoes as me. I laughed at her and looked at her in the eyes. " I waited Fleur. I waited over the last several years for you but I guess you didn't keep your end of it. Really Fleur, think of what your going to say before you speak it." I said harshly and walked inside.

I personally didn't care if people heard the last part of the conversation and stared at me. I sat in the kitchen with Mrs. Wealsey and rested my head in my hands. She turned around and saw me sulking over something, which was very rare for even me.

" Hermione dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked me and finished up the dinner and sat down next to me.

I lifted my head and looked at her. " I was a jerk to the one person I really cared about and I know they're probably upset or hating me right now." I said and felt tears burning my eyes. " I feel stupid right now, Molly." I said as a tear fell from my eye and another following after it.

Molly touched my shoulder and handed me a tissue. " What happened?" She whispered and I looked at my hands before telling her my story.

I said everything from my fourth year at Hogwarts all the way to now and she kept the same face throughout the whole story. When I finished, she smiled at me and wiped my tears away before standing up. " Well… that was interesting my dear. I can't wait to hear that lovely song you wrote." Molly said to me as she brought out the dinner to the dining table and called everyone that dinner was ready.

I walked into the room and sat next to Harry and Ron. Fleur sat across from me with puffy red eyes as if she was crying and Gabrielle sat down next to her. Everyone talked among each other while Fleur and me remand quiet. I looked up from my food a couple of times to look at her and she just looked at her food. I moved my foot across to her leg and brushed it up against her. She shot her head up and looked at my face. I gave a small smile and she returned it. She moved her foot against my leg and I made her smile a little bit bigger and I returned it right back at her. Fleur and I just stared at each other, giving silent apologies and then were interrupted as Harry and Luna stood up.

" I would like to announce that Luna, Hermione and myself have a surprise for all of you. We all…actually Hermione wrote everything, we just helped with the extras." Harry said and looked at me. " Hermione, grab the music and meet us in the backyard. Luna and I are going to set up." They walked off without me saying anything and I sighed. I stood up and looked at everyone.

" I guess we're moving out to the backyard." I turned to Fleur and smiled. " Fleur, do you mind if you cast a warming spell outside since its winter?" Fleur smiled at me and stood up.

" Oui, eet would be my 'onor." She said and everyone walked out leaving me all alone in the house.

I walked into the living room and grabbed the sheet music and headed outside. Harry and Luna were on a wooden stage, which they probably made with magic and everyone was seated in warm chairs. I walked down the little aisle that was there and walked onto the stage. I looked at Harry and Luna, who were ready for the song and walked over to the piano. I placed my music on the stand and looked at everyone.

" Well, I just like to say that I just finish this song last night or should I say this morning." I giggled with everyone and looked at Fleur. " This song was about something that was very special to me and I know that I won't ever let go of it, no matter were it is." I smiled at her and then sat down, to beginning replaying the memories from those years so long ago…

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

_I stood on the bridge of Hogwarts as the carriage of another school arrived and I watched it in amazement. Six flying horses was pulling a blue and silver carriage, down onto the runway and almost hitting Hagrid. When Hagrid opened the door, several girls dressed in blue uniforms stepped out of it and one of them caught my eye and she looked up at me. I blushed and ran into the school to the Great Hall and sat there quietly next to Ginny and Lavender. Time passed by and the girl who caught my eyes back several months ago, her name was Fleur Delacour. Flower of the court. Perfect name for a beautiful girl like herself. She became Champion of her school: Beauxbatons and I really didn't get to know her until that faithful day. _

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;**

_I was the date of Victor Krum for the Yule Ball that came in December and I really came out to be ' beautiful' in everyone's eyes but my own. Mine were on Fleur for most of the night until she walked over to me and smiled._

_" 'ello, 'ermione." Fleur spoke to me and smiled. She took a seat next to me and turned to her._

_I opened my mouth and nothing came out for a while. I blushed embarrassment as she giggled and I smiled back. " Hello Fleur. How is your night so far?" I asked shyly and looked up into her soft blue eyes. My heart sped up and my cheeks blushed even more than before._

_Fleur smile grew bigger and she touched my hand. " Better now zat I'm with 'ou." She said to me and kissed my cheek._

**Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

_Apparently Ron saw when Fleur kiss my cheek and walked over to me. He pushed her away from me and yelled at her ' Stay away from her!' I stood in front of him. I snapped at him and followed him up the stairs. We yelled at each other back and forth until Harry and himself were gone from my sight. I sat on the steps and took off my shoes as I cried._

_My night was ruined thanks to Ron. _

**And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'**

_I cried and cried. No one cared that I was crying over being embarrassed over my crush. I felt something next to me and I looked over to see what or who it was. I gasped and saw Fleur sitting next to me. I felt me bottom lip tremble and a tear fell again. She reached out and wiped the tear away and gave me a small smile._

_I saw Fleur look up and blush. I looked at her and then looked up. Mistletoe was above the two of us. I felt my face turn completely red and she gulped. I looked at my hands and played with them._

_" We don't have to if your uncomfortable with it…" I whispered to her and then looked at her. She was inches from my face and I gulped this time._

_" Eet iz Christmas tradition, non? Zo kizz someone under ze…mistletoe, right?" Fleur whispered to me, moving her nose closer so it touched mine. _

_I nodded and closed the distance between us and kissed her. _

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

_After that night, Fleur and I were inseparable. We'd walked each other to and from class and had lunch and dinner together. People whispered to each one another that we were a couple after the ball, which they were kind of right. We snuck in some kisses when alone and always-held hands walking anywhere. _

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,**

_So on the last night that we had together, we snuck out and met at the lake. She wanted to tell me something and she did: The three words that took my heart from that moment on._

_" I love 'ou." Fleur whispered into my ear before kissing me like never before. I slowly went down onto the ground and she laid on top of me. We gave each other our love for each other that night and never regretted it after wards, well for me at least. But just as were falling asleep, we heard footsteps coming closer and I lifted my head to see who it was: Ron. _

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,  
"****But you were everything to me;  
I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'**

_Ron came running at us with his wand out and flicked my clothes back on quickly before jumping in front of Fleur. I raised my wand to his throat and stared coldly at him. We both said and called each other names that would never make us the same after that. He threatened to tell my parents, who were against any sort of relationship with the same gender and I froze. I lowered my wand and looked back at Fleur, who was shocked at my defeat. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead._

_" I love you." I whispered to her before leaving with Ron and walked back into the school._

**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

_" I love you." __I whispered in my head as I looked at her and then returned my attention back to the music._**  
**

**Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

_" Wait for me, 'ermione…" She whispered to my ear and left a lingering kiss on my cheek. Fleur was leaving today and I couldn't do a thing about it. She looked at me, with tears in both of our eyes and wiped mine away._

_" I promise." I whispered to her before kissing her fully and backed away as she walked towards the carriage. I stood there, watching her looking at me as she left from the school, from England, from my heart. I waved to her and smiled with tears pouring down my face. I lipped the words ' I love you' to her and she returned them quickly before disappearing with the sunset._

**Oh.**

**I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

_Two years prior to that day, Fleur met Bill and began dating him. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as she kissed him once in front of me, by accident but not to me. After that, I never spoke to her, never returned her letters or even calls for the matter. She either was trying to say sorry to me or hangout with her. But I didn't return any of them, once. I locked my cold heart away from everyone and focused on my studies and future. When I found out that Bill had the idea of marrying her, I just walked out of the room and the house without saying a word to no one. Only Ron knew why I was acting so cold lately to everyone but he never spoke up but just sat there, felling stupid of himself for hurting me back then and now._

**And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"**

_" I love 'ou." Rang in my head over and over again that came from her mouth as the one thing I probably couldn't get ever came…_

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

**Oh, oh.**

**We were both young when I first saw you...**

I finished the song and felt a tear fall from my eye. I looked at Fleur, who had her mouth covered with her hands and staring at me: she knew that it was about her. I smirked before aspirating myself back home with my things. I opened the fast and didn't even bother locking it before running into my bedroom and throwing myself, stomach first onto my bed and crying.

My heart was hurting, hurting like it never had before as I looked at her. She looked at me like she did before leaving me and I didn't plan on seeing that look ever again. I was crying so hard and so loud that I didn't even hear someone walking into my room. When I felt someone lay down next to me, I turned my face over to see who it was and gasped.

" Fleur?" I asked worriedly and reach other to touch her face, which was real instead of a mirage.

Fleur smiled at me and lend into my touch. " Oui, 'ermione." She answered me in a whisper and tucked some hair behind my ear.

I trembled as new tears fell down my face and I smiled at as I pulled her to kiss her. She smiled as she kissed and we laughing in between kisses too. I didn't care why she was here or how she even got here. But all that mattered to me that at moment was that I had her, in my arms once again and felling my heart fixing itself as she loved me again.

* * *

AU:

I loved this song when I first heard it on the radio a couple of weeks ago and thought about putting them too together with it.

I hoped you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS for continuing or not.

Happy Holidays!

Sara


End file.
